Unforgettable Day
by xxKasuRukiC
Summary: ONESHOT: Faltava 1 dia para o aniversário de Rukia, e ela pensou que Ichigo havia esquecido - e quase que ele se esqueceu mesmo - Após falar com Renji, Ichigo sai atrás de um presente para a namorada.. Será que ele acha?


**ONESHOT – Unforgettable Day  
**

**Autora**: Stéfani // **Couple**: IchiRuki

BLEACH não me pertence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Janeiro, 13**

Ichigo e Rukia aproveitavam o resto de suas férias, já que no próximo mês, as aulas começariam [N/A: Não sei como é o 'estilo' de aula no Japão, por isso, na estranhem].

Naquele dia, Rukia havia ficado muito quieta. "Será que aconteceu algo?", Ichigo ficava se perguntando, mas cada vez que ele perguntava a ela, ela sempre respondia a mesma coisa: "Não, não aconteceu nada. Estou apenas.. cansada". Mas Ichigo não acreditava naquelas palavras, resolveu então, ir até a loja de Urahara, mas Rukia não quis ir junto. Chegando lá, encontrou Renji, e começou a conversar com ele.

- Então Ichigo, vai rolar alguma festinha amanhã? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Hãm? Festinha? – indagou Ichigo.

- É, vai dizer que.. VOCÊ ESQUECEU QUE DIA É AMANHÃ? – gritou Renji.

- Err.. dia 14? – falou, meio confuso.

- Baka ¬¬ Não sei como a Rukia pode gostar de você. – disse ele.

- Porque? O que a Rukia tem a ver com isso? – perguntou Ichigo.

- 14 de Janeiro não te lembra nada não? – Renji respondeu com outra pergunta.

- Hm – pensou ele – 14 de janeiro.. Rukia.. – continuava pensando – AAAAAAAAAH! Amanhã é o aniversário dela?! – gritou ele.

- Demorou, hein? – disse Renji.

- Kuso!! Porque você não disse antes? – dizia Ichigo enquanto saia correndo.

- Mas é um cabeça de cenoura podre mesmo.. – falava Renji, indignado.

Ichigo saiu correndo em direção ao shopping, não sabia o que iria comprar, mas alguma coisa ele iria achar. Percorreu o shopping inteiro, quando, em uma loja de brinquedos, achou um lindo coelhinho branco, do jeito que Rukia gostava. Não pensou duas vezes, foi direto na loja comprar.

- Olá, em que posso ajudar? – disse o atendente.

- Eu queria aquele coelho ali – apontou para o coelho que estava na vitrine.

- Um minuto – o atendente foi pegar o coelho – São 49.90.

- Ok, você poderia embrulhar para presente? – dizia Ichigo enquanto pegava a sua carteira.

- Hai. – respondeu o atendente.

Ichigo agora já tinha um presente para Rukia, e sabia que ela ia adorar. Afinal, qualquer coelho que ela visse, ela adorava. Foi para casa, chegou de fininho, tinha que descobrir agora, um lugar para esconder o presente até amanhã. Por sorte, quando Ichigo chegou em casa, Rukia estava no banho. Apressou-se e escondeu o presente em umas caixas que ficavam embaixo de sua cama. Vendo que Rukia se dirigia para o quarto, rapidamente se chegou na cama e ficou lendo um mangá que tinha ali na sua mesa.

- Onde você passou a tarde toda, Ichigo? – perguntou Rukia.

- Por aí.. – falou Ichigo, sem encará-la – Porque?

- Porque você disse que ia até a loja do Urahara e quando eu cheguei lá, você não estava. – disse ela, agora brava.

- Você tá pensando que eu tava com outra, é? – agora Ichigo a encarava, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios – Está com ciúmes, baixinha?

- C-ciúmes, e-eu?! – gaguejou a morena.

- É, dá de ver nos seus olhos que você está com ciúmes de mim. – sorria ele.

- Oras seu.. – mas foi interrompida por Ichigo, que a prensava na parede agora.

- Hey, baixinha. Você sabe que eu nunca te trairia, não é? – falou ele, encarando aqueles lindos olhos azuis que tanto o hipnotizavam.

- S-sei. – disse ela, olhando para o lado.

- Então, porque toda essa cena? – disse ele.

- P-porque.. grr! Tá bom, tá bom! Eu tava com ciúmes.. Mas só um pouquinho. – dizia ela, emburrada.

- Sabia que você fica linda quando fica emburrada? – disse ele, com um sorrisinho.

- .. – ela nada disse, apenas começou a encará-lo.

- Eu te amo, baixinha. – disse ele, no ouvido dela.

- Também te amo, moranguinho. – disse num tom um pouco provocativo.

- Oras, sua.. – disse ele, quase irritado.

- Hihi – ela abafou um risinho. E foi chegando mais perto dele.

Então, seus lábios se tocaram e começaram um leve beijo, que foi se intensificando cada vez mais, parando apenas pela falta de ar. Após uns minutos, Yuzu os chamou para o jantar. Após jantarem, Ichigo foi tomar um banho enquanto Isshin e suas 3 filhas [N/A: sim, 3 filhas haha] foram assistir TV. Lá pras 10h da noite, eles foram dormir.

**Janeiro, 14**

Ichigo foi o primeiro a acordar, até mesmo antes de Yuzu. Saiu do quarto cuidadosamente, sem fazer nenhum barulho, pois Rukia havia dormido com ele aquela noite.

[**Flashback**]

- Ichigo.. – Rukia chamava baixinho por ele.

- Hãm..? Rukia, o que foi? – perguntava ele, ainda meio sonolento.

- E-eu tive um p-pesadelo, posso dormir c-com você? – disse ela.

- C-claro. – Ichigo que estava sonolento, arregalou os olhos na hora.

- Arigato, moranguinho. – disse Rukia, deitando-se ao lado dele.

- De nada, baixinha. – falou ele, abraçando-a.

E assim passaram a noite. Rukia não teve mais pesadelos, pois sabia que Ichigo estava ali, para protegê-la de qualquer coisa.

[/**Flashback**]

Ichigo dirigiu-se até a cozinha, preparou um delicioso café da manhã: panquecas com mel, chocolate quente, suco de Ichigo [N/A: não resisti *-*] e algumas torradas. Botou tudo em uma bandeja e levou até o quarto. Detalhe: na bandeja havia um pequeno vasinho com um rosa dentro [N/A: ai que kawaii ]. Entrou no quarto, bem devagar para não acordá-la. Botou a bandeja na mesa, e dirigiu-se até a cama.

- Ohayo, baixinha. – disse ele, sussurrando no ouvido dela.

- *Espreguiçando-se* Ohayo, moranguinho. – disse ela, abrindo os olhos lentamente.

- O que você acha de hoje, ter um café da manhã especial? – falou ele.

- O que? Café da manhã especial? – disse ela, fazendo cara de 'assustada'.

- É, ou pensa que eu esqueci que dia é hoje. – sorriu ele.

- Então, você lembrou.. – disse ela, com os olhos brilhando.

- Claro baka, ou você pensou que eu esqueceria do aniversário da minha própria namorada? – disse ele.

- Baka é você! – disse ela, abraçando Ichigo – Arigato, por tudo!!

- Arigato a você, baixinha. – falou ele, abraçando-a também - "Because of you, the rain has finally stopped falling". – pensava ele.

- Você fica tão kawaii quando fica desse jeito, sem aquela cara de resmungão. – disse ela, dando um sorrisinho.

- E você adora me provocar, né baixinha?? – falou ele, não ligando para o que ela havia dito.

- Vem aqui, meu moranguinho azedo. – disse ela, puxando-o para si.

- Adoro os seus apelidos, sabia? – falou num tom irônico, mas ainda assim, deu um sorriso.

Rukia passou seus braços no pescoço de Ichigo, e foi se aproximando mais e mais. Seus lábios encontraram com os de Ichigo, e começaram um beijo intenso e apaixonado. Ele a segurava com uma mão na cintura dela, e a outra se apoiava na cama. Depois de trocarem mais alguns beijos, Ichigo se afastou, trazendo a bandeja do café da manhã até Rukia.

- Você que preparou tudo isso, moranguinho? – perguntava ela, maravilhada com o que via.

- Hai, fiz tudo especialmente pra você! – disse ele.

- Aiin, que kawaii, moranguinho! – agora seus olhos estavam brilhando, nem parecia aquele Ichigo resmungão que vivia de mau-humor.

Ela deu um pequeno selinho nele, e os dois começaram a comer panquecas, preparadas pelo "Chefe Ichigo", apelido dado por uma certa morena.. Após terminarem, Ichigo disse para Rukia fechar os olhos, ela ficou meio desconfiada, mas fez o que o ruivo pediu.

- Não espie, ok? – disse ele, num tom de repreensão.

- Hai, Morango-kun! – dizia ela enquanto fazia posição de soldado.

- Hunf.. – Ichigo se abaixou e pegou a caixa em que tinha escondido o presente. Botou a caixa no lugar, sentou-se na cama e ficou olhando-a por alguns segundos – Pode abrir. – completou ele.

- Hai, Morango-kun! – disse ela, abafando um risinho enquanto abria o presente, curiosa – AAAAAH, QUE LINDO, ICHIGO!! – gritou ela, seus olhos brilhavam mais e mais.

- Sabia que você iria gostar. – disse ele, sorrindo.

- Eu não gostei, eu simplesmente AMEI! – disse ela, pulando em cima do ruivo e o enchendo de beijos – Você é o melhor namorado do mundo, sabia??

- E tudo isso por causa de um coelhinho.. eu sabia que você não me amava de verdade.. – disse irônico.

- Isso é o que acontece passando tanto tempo com o seu pai, você acabou de falar igualzinho a ele. – disse ela, sorrindo.

- Oras sua.. – mas foi interrompido por um beijo.

- Eu te amo, viu? – disse ela.

- Não pense que você vai escapar, hein baixinha. Ainda mais usando esses golpes baixos. – dizia ele quando foi interrompido novamente por outro beijo.

- Só você mesmo, **minha** baixinha. – sorriu ele.

- Te amo, **meu** moranguinho. – retrucou ela.

Assim que a família Kurosaki acordou, felicitaram Rukia. Yuzu fez um almoço especial e à tarde, foram até a loja de Urahara, onde havia uma pequena festinha para ela. Todos os seus amigos estavam lá. Aquele com certeza fora o melhor aniversário de Rukia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

PS: "_Because of __you__, the rain has finally __stopped falling_" – Graças a você, a chuva parou (essa tradução não tá ao pé da letra) ;D

Odeio títulos, não me dou bem com eles.. esse foi o mais perto que eu consegui 'achar' pra essa ONESHOT, seilá.. como foi o melhor dos aniversários da Rukia, **Unforgettable Day** (Dia Inesquecível) até que vai, né? "

Bem, espero que gostem ^^ Ja ne!!


End file.
